Echoe
by Lana Del Taco
Summary: When Darcy finds herself in a bad, and abusive, situation at her home, she runs away, back to her mother Hometown, Beacon Hills. With no family, home, or money, she's soon homeless. So its obvious why Derek picked her to join his new forming pack, and its obvious why she feels so connected to Isaac, with their similar pasts, will they find comfort in each other? OC/Isaac


_"The only way to make sense of change,is to plunge into it,move with it,and join the dance"_

**+echoe+**

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"That'll be Seven Dollars and fifty cents, please"

She glances nervously up at the man, giving him a small smile through tired eyes, sliding the small condements into a plastic bag and handing it off to him. Her eyes have bags under them, he notes. Despite her obvious symptoms of sleep deprevation, she's quite pretty. With almost glowing pale skin, impish features, long, shadow black hair, and bright blue eyes, she was the kind of pretty that was quietly noted, but not as appreciated as it should be.

He's not surprised that she's tired, the store she's working at is a 24 hour store, and its three A.M. He is however surprised that she's working, she couldn't be any older then sixteen, and if that was true, then shouldn't she be sleeping for school? He had only seen her once, and he was surprised he remembered it. He and Allison went to a Lacrosse game for the high school, that was where he had his first suspicions that Scott was a werewolf. She was sitting in the bleachers, reading a book, he remembered the jagged scars that tore up her neck.

She knew him. Chris Argent, father of Allison Argent, brother of deceased Kate Argent.

The air became tense, in a way that made her uncomfortable. Why was he staring at her like that? like she held all the answers, like she was a prey ready to be hunted.

"Keep the change"

Chris slammed a twenty dollar bill on the table and left, stomping out like he was angry or something.

Her mouth watered at the sight, she could practically smell the cheeseburger, how long had it been since she ate something other then leftovers in the trash, and candy bars she stole from the store? she couldn't remember. She swiped up what was left for her and shoved it in her pocket.

Darcy couldn't keep the genuine smile off of her face, even when, later that evening, Jackson Whittemore showed up and made her clean up his smoothie, which he spilt on purpose.

**+echoe+**

Darcy didn't even care what she must of looked like, sitting outside, in the cold, on the cement, devouring a double bacon cheeseburger. She felt pathetic, but that was ignored with the hot meal sliding down her throat. It had been so long since she'd had one, that she almost forgot what it was.

As she nibbled on the leftovers, which was quite a bit considering she wasn't used to eating so much, she caught herself staring through the window of a nearby ice cream shop.

Inside was a family, the perfect family to be exact. A mom, a dad, a little girl, and a little boy. The little girl was laughing as she tapped her fathers nose, smearing ice cream over it. Darcy's heart ached with jealousy. She never had a life like that.

She was raised by her father, a lard of a man who's teeth were rotted with nicotine, and hands had the imprint of a beer, almost always. Her mother died while giving birth, causing her father to blame Darcy, and leading to the following years of abuse. She'd seen picture of her mother when she was her age, young, brilliant, with her sister Paige, and two very happy parents.

They looked happy.

Then again, everyone seemed to be happy now a'days. Everyone except Darcy. Darcy had to drop out of highschool freshamn year, when her father tried to rape her, and she ran away. She ran so far that she made it back to her mothers hometown. Beacon Hills. So here she is. Sitting in the cold, munching on her first meal since two weeks. She managed to find a job at the local convinience store, but her boss only accepted her on the condition of full time.

Even then she couldn't afford a house, all her money earned went to blankets, pillows, and food. She'd have gone back to high school if it weren't for the fact that she owned only one outfit. Darcy figured that money wouldn't be a problem, that everything in Small towns were cheap, she was wrong. A shoe was fifty dollars, at least.

So she kept a glass glar with her, of savings. But she never touched it, that was her college fund. Most kids hated college, but she dreamed of it. She wanted to become a writer, go to creative classed, live in a chic modern apartment, alone, with one cat, and the perfect single women life.

Darcy wrapped her leftovers in a empty, old, Ralphs shopping bag, and placed them in her pocket, the one without the money, and then grabbed her things and made herself a small shelter in the alleyway for sleep. Hopefully none of the other homeless people would bother her. She wanted the food for breakfast.

And with the harsh wind blowing against her face, her eyes shut, and she let the darkness overtake her.

_"Don't look at me like that, bitch"_

_Steven spat at the small, scared, girl cowering in the back of the closet. His porpous belly hung out the beer stained tank top, which was much too small._

_"I-I w-asn-"_  
_SMACK_

_"YOU KILLED HER!"_

_A sob racked through her body, and she hid her face in her black waves of hair._

_"ALL SHE DID WAS CARE FOR YOU, PROTECT YOU, LOVE YOU, AND WHEN YOU WERE READY FOR THE WORLD, YOU KILLED HER! YOUR OWN MOTHER"_

_He slammed the closet door close and drunkenly stumbled away, Darcy could hear him slide the chair against the hardwood floor and slip it under the door knob, before turning back to the television and smoking another cigarette._

_It was like the walls were caving in on her._

_Darcy screamed._

_She shouted._

_and she couldn't even feel the blood on her fingertips as she clawed at the door, and beat the walls._

**"MOMMY!"**

The broken scream echoed throughout the empty train station, practically defening the resident Alpha Werewolf, Derek Hale. He'd been watching her for weeks, waiting for her to go home to some family, or anything really. But she never did. Not only was she perfect for his brand new pack, but she need one, a pack. She had no connections, no friends, no family, no one to miss her when she turned, and she could bond with the other boy,her age, Derek planned on turning.

The abuse was apparent for both of them, and now, she too was claustrophobic.

He raced to her side, only to find her still sleeping, though she didn't look it. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she was tearing her own throat apart with her fingernails, tears sliding down her cheeks. It broke his ice cold heart to see her like this.

Derek reached down and forced her hands to rest at her sides.

Every time he tried to let go of them, she would wrench them back up continue scratching, and when he held them down, she silently cried. It was disturbing and he didn't know what to do. Eventually he just sat down, and held her there, what more could he do?

And so he waited.

Waited for her to wake up, so he could explain to her the side effects that came with becoming like him, tell her the whole proposition, and then (hopefully) turn her. He wanted to turn her as fast as possible, so that her body would heal itself, and he'd no longer be able to see her ribs, and her scars would heal.

Or at least, her physical ones.

**Authors Note:**

So how was the introduction? I don't know, I just started writing this, and then after the Chris Argent scene, I REALLY came up with the background. What did you think? I can't wait for the Daddy Derek bond I'm hoping to develop for Darcy, and I'm sorry to disapoint if you came her for OC/Derek, however, all you Sterek fans better cheer up, because I can easily see Derek being her father figure and Stiles teaching her how to be normal at school, helping with her classwork, and sitting with her at lunch.

As for pairing its quite obvious that I'm hoping for Darsaac.

It just sucked for Derek when he tried to create a new family, and two out of three died. So that's why Darcy's here. She's used to being quiet and keeping out of fights and drama, and so she's going to be the one wolf not pissing off everyone in town. She's probably going to try and make a friendship with Allison, and I'm not sure how she's gonna react to Lydia. She's gonna stay quiet, keep to herself, and try to make friends, like Derek wanted, because if Steven hadn't abused her, then she would probably have been a daddy's girl.

So I need two or three reviews before I update, sadly, but I need you guys to help my writers fuel!  
So leave questions and suspicions for me to deny, confirm, and answer.

Also if any of you were wondering, Darcy's full name is Darcy Abend, and will be mentioned because she will be joining Beacon Hills High School, I just wanted you guys to know.


End file.
